The present invention relates to a passenger transport system having a plurality of passenger transporters as e.g. elevators, escalators, moving walks, moving ramps etc. controlled by a transport system control. The passenger transport system has a lot of passenger transport system components which are distributed over the building as e.g. illumination, elevator doors, drive motors, voice actuation, displays, ventilation etc.. The passenger transport system further comprises at least one parameter memory configured to store at least one parameter or parameter set for the operation of at least one of said transport system components. Usually, the passenger transport system of this kind has operation parameters stored for almost any of the different transport system components which meet the requirements of most passengers in an optimized manner but on a statistical base. It can therefore happen that operational parameters of the transport system components, as e.g. door opening time, are not adapted for certain passengers which fall out of this statistic frame. Accordingly, an aged person might have trouble to get into an allocated elevator if the door opening time is too short.